The invention relates to an eyeglass holder and desk organizer. Specifically, the present invention provides a wire frame which provides an area to hold eyeglasses as well as hollow tubes to store pens, a storage cup or tray and a frame to hold pictures. More specifically, the eyeglass holder and desk organizer provides a hook and frame on which to place eyeglasses as well as clear plastic sections held within the wire frame in which to place pictures.
The invention relates to an eyeglass holder and desk organizer that stores eyeglasses when they are not being used. The bridge of the glasses is placed on a hook extending from the center of the wire frame. The glasses remain in their open position and the arms extend back into the wire frame of the organizer. These glasses rest upon a cross bar segment of the frame. A logo or symbol may be placed on a flat piece that is connected to the hook that holds the eyeglasses.
The wire frame has a large rectangular base section which allows the structure to stand upright when in use. Attached to the wire frame base structure are two hollow tubular pieces. The higher ends of these pieces are open while the lower ends are closed. These tubular pieces are used to hold pens or pencils on the desk. Located above the base section and behind the central hook is a storage container. If the glasses were in place on the structure, this container would be located behind the bridge of the glasses and between its arms extending back to the wire frame of the organizer.
The storage container or tray is held in place by two semicircular wire sections. Both of these sections extend outward from the main body of the wire frame. The first semicircular wire section supports the storage container from below and allows the storage container to rest upon it. The second semicircular wire section encircles the upper portion of the storage container holding it in place. The storage container also may have a wall within it providing for two separate storage areas.
A picture frame is located at the top-most portion of the eyeglass holder and desk organizer. Two parallel wire arms extend upward from the wire frame structure. The picture is held between these two arms. Two flat plastic pieces fit together in order to hold the picture in place. The flat plastic pieces when attached are slid between the two parallel wire arms and the picture is held in place. Each arm is composed of two parallel wires. The two flat plastic pieces fit between the two wires in each of the arms to hold the picture more securely.
In addition, in a second embodiment of the invention, extension bars are attached to the wire frame, wherein these extension bars are designed to create a substantially rectangular opening. This substantially rectangular opening is designed to receive business cards.